


Bound To You

by DontRememberMe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Eremika - Freeform, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Levi is a Little Shit, Marriage, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Weddings, erenxmikasa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMe/pseuds/DontRememberMe
Summary: Erens fate remains undecided for now, but the outcome has never looked good for him. He knew he was going to die by execution, as much as everyone kept fighting for him on his behalf. Eren never seen himself marrying Mikasa until they were finally at peace with the world, till they had some place safe to call home where they could be together and have one day, a family... But time is never on their side, it never has been. They want to be bound to eachother before something can take that right away from them. Who knows when the other will meet their end? Regardless, when that happens, it's the end for both of them.





	1. Tie Myself To You. Always.

She held her breath and counted to ten, closing her eyes as she held the bouquet of spider lillys tightly in her shaking hands. She gnawed on her lip anxiously. Any moment now. Any moment now and she would be tied to him in every way possible. They said they would wait to become... Closer. Intimate. After today, their waiting would end. God knows they were ready for it, ready for this.

Though, Eren wanted to wait until they had defeated the Titans, they never knew when one of them would die and leave the other alone in the cruel world they had always known... The likeliness of Eren having to be executed was looking more and more as a positive as their progress continued on slowly of reclaiming what humanity had lost. Eren was their secret weapon, gaining back what rightfully belonged to the entire human race, or what was left of it. He was their savior and they would kill him for it, since he was one of them. A monster.

Mikasa never believed that, not once or ever. He was human like her, like every one else. With a beating heart as he fought a grim battle everyday with her and their comrades. People kill what they are afraid of. What they don't understand. Even Commander Erwin and Corporal Levi couldn't rectify the looming outcome. Freedom had a price. But what was one Titan shifters life?

It was everything to her.

He saved her from a fate worse than death. He breathed her back to life, gave her a reason to keep going, keep fighting.

"Fight, fight, FIGHT!"

Those words never left her head, always playing somewhere in the back of her mind. Like he was always there.

It was time, she swallowed nervously, squeezing the stems of the bouquet tighter. Levi now stood next to her, tugging at his shirt collar. It was strange seeing everyone so dressed up. It was all for them on this special day. Levi had taken it upon himself to walk her down the asile, he being her only family around. She was grateful, even after telling him many times that he didn't need to, she could walk herself. Though he was always so stoic and composed, much like herself, inside was a kind heart.

"Ready, Mikasa?" He glanced to her, offering up his arm.

She nodded slowly, feeling like this was all a dream. She'd dreamed about this moment many times before, sometimes waking herself up from crying so badly. She wanted it to be real, and she hoped she wouldn't wake up from this one.

"The worst thing you can do is be nervous. Lighten up, you're marrying Yeager. Isn't that what you always wanted?" He smiled slightly to her as she took his arm cautiously, blushing slightly.

"I can't help it..." she muttered, sighing to herself.

"I know you two didn't see each other at all yesterday but come on, you're not strangers. You can Fuck each other all you want tonight" he smirked a bit as he continued his crude, yet playful banter.

Her eyes widened a bit as she blushed darker.

"C-Captain! S-Shut up!" she Stuttered in embarrassment, pushing him.

"Oh please, it's just Levi for today. Now come on, let's get down the damn asile already." He pushed her back, she stumbled a bit on her heeled shoes. How was wearing these a good idea again? She never even worse anything like these before. Damn it Christa.

Levi smirked a bit, shaking his head as he steadied her slightly.

"Just don't fall on your face and take me down with you, people will get the wrong idea you know." he ran a hand through his slicked back hair, his perfectionist personality ensuring him to take sure not one strand was out of order

"God, just go..."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on"

He smiled slightly to her before the left over soldiers on duty today opened the double doors for them to walk through. Mikasa subconsciously tightened her grip on Levis bicep, her nails digging in slightly through his clothes as her breath hitched.

"Hey, take it easy before you rip this. I've had it forever. Just take it one step at at time, alright? No tripping and falling over your shoes or your dress. God, the impracticalness of this all..." he told her as they started to descend down the aisle.

She nodded and walked to the best of her ability as Levi walked by her side, holding her arm firmly, silently thankful she had him for support.

And there he was.

Standing tall, his teeth immediately letting go of his clearly gnawed on lower lip at the sight of his other half. She was in white, the blood red flowers contrasting beautifully against the white shade of her dress and porcelain paleness of her soft skin. Her dark and equally beautifully contrasting raven locks sitting neatly on her slim shoulders. This image of her was burning in his mind, and he adored its fire. He would make sure it would be the last thing he would ever see when he closed his eyes every night and the last thing he would remember right before his life were to end. She had never been so beautiful, and it was all for him to see and claim today. And for the remaining ones to come.

Levi glanced to both teens once they made it down the aisle. Mikasa felt like she was walking forever as time started to slow down for her. For them both. Levi slowly unhooked her arm from his as she she woke up from her hazing daydream, blinking a few times. He took her hand lightly as he took hold of Erens wrist, placing her hand in his as he smiled slightly to them. He always wondered when this would happen. As much as they both denied that their relationship wasn't "Like that", everyone knew it was true. Even if they didn't realize it. He was happy for them.

"You both are still Brats you know..." he smirked to them as he let his hold on them go

"We know, Captain" They smiled to him as he look his rightful place for the ceremony.

"Levi. Just for today." he reminded them "Look after her, Eren. She's worth a thousand good soldiers. Not to mention my only breathing family member left. Plus, she's saved your ass more than I can count. I think you owe her now."

"Classy, Levi. Real classy." Mikasa smirked a bit, hiding a small and soft laugh into her red bouquet of flowers.

"Yes, Sir." He chuckled back softly, not letting his gaze leave Mikasa.

Mikasa glanced back up, blushing lightly as she returned Erens loving gaze. He held her hand tightly as a ribbon was tied around their hands and wrists, binding and connecting them together by soft silk. A ribbon that looked much like the white one normally adored on Mikasas wrist, her family heirloom from her Mother before her passing. She never took it off.

"Ready?..."

"Ready..."


	2. The Night Has Just Begun.

The ceremony was quick and sweet, everyone was happy for them, even Jean learned to hold his tongue. They shared precious moments, laughter, songs... And the night was defiantly one to remember. This was truly one of the moments everyone was glad they were able to make it home alive and in one piece, this was simply the best distraction from death they could ask for, so they ignored the fact that everything would go back to being the same in the morning. Tonight was their night, they would sleep happily for once.

For once.

Because morning always came by too fast.

They lived for the moments in the dark, where no one could see or judge them. They were at peace when they were together. They all were. It wasn't home if somebody was missing.

And someone can always go missing...

They had a little alcohol to drink afterwards for the gathering reception that took place, but not to much as they wanted to be able to remember tonight. No other night could compare or be the same. They were officially bound together as man and wife, not just soldier and soldier, like everyone else just seen them as. They were expendable. Not worth a second look.

Regardless, Eren was still viewed as a grave threat to humanities safety, Mikasa was still worth more than a thousand good Soldiers. She never understood how on Earth that she was valued above him, and she never wanted to try to solve their flawed logic. Eren was never a threat, he'd never hurt anyone, and yet, they still chose to aim their swords or guns his way the second he came into sight. That was it, that was their labels. No one really ever cared, the only ones that did, the only people that mattered to them, never had enough influence to convince others. Not that they cared, they were happy as long as long had the other, and they had been happy this way for years. Since they were little. One was never seen without the other by their side. He was hers and she was his. Always and forever. And that's exactly what he promised her. Sure, they got married sooner than they expected, but there were no regrets tonight.

Something always ate away at Eren at the back of his mind, and he knew the very same thing ate away at Mikasa. His possible execution. He would give anything to be able to fully promise her a forever with him. But how could he if he had no control over his own future? His continued living? He may have dedicated his heart to humanity, but she had hold of it all along. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

Which is how that lead to all of this in the first place.

They had loved each other since the beginning, their bond was bound in blood when he saved her. It took a while before either of them confessed, Eren, of course, being the more stubborn one about it. Mikasa had always known the feelings were there, the day she accepted them as being more than a brotherly love, was the best day of her life, even though a part of her always knew regardless. The day Eren realized he needed to claim what he wanted, what he needed, was the best day of his. But this day was now at that top of their lists. Claimed for all to see.

It was late when everyone retreated back to their rooms at the castle, most were drunk or tired, half of them needing escorted back to their room. Eren and Mikasa held hands as they walked back to retire for the night. They wanted to be together all the time, so they had to pick a room. Eren didn't want to drag her back to the dungeon, so they favored Mikasas room for tonight and the rest to come.

"Today was great..." Smiled Eren as they walked, their footsteps the only thing being heard in the quiet hall. The quiet click of her heels echoing softly.

"Yeah..." She looked down as she blushed lightly, nodding slightly in agreement.

"You looked amazing walking down that aisle with Levi by the way... That was nice of the Captain to do that..." he squeezed her hand lightly

"Yeah, it was. As embarrassing as he can be..." She laughed softly, biting her lip.

Eren stopped walking, suddenly pulling her close to him, making her blush darken and her breath hitch in surprise.

"E-Eren?..."

"I mean it, Mika... You looked amazing... Took my breath away..." he inched his face closer to hers.

She looked away in embarrassment as she felt her face burn with the close proximity of her husband so close to her.

"Hey..." he said, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger "Who said you can look away from me?~" He teased softly, a smirked ever present on his lips.

It was then she didn't think, she swiftly leaned in, kissing him deeply, grabbing his shirt in her slim hands to pull him all the more closer. Erens face blushed lightly from the unexpected action, planning to be the one to do it himself. He smiled into her kiss and returned it just as deeply. After a moment, they parted, both blushing a heavy shade of red as their breathing became slightly uneven.

"M-Mika..."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't."

She was cut off by him quickly pressing his lips against hers, she squeaked in surprise when he unexpectedly picked her up, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist tightly as her dress rode up her legs. The next thing she knew, half of her bare back hit the cold stone wall as he roughly bit her lip.


	3. A Night With No Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter! ^_^  
> (Skip any parts that make you uncomfortable when appropriate if smut makes you uncomfortable, this smut piece isn't as detailed like any of my other smut pieces, I thought I'd try something different.)

"Hah... E-Eren..." She breathed, the temperature difference between the cold stone wall on her back and the hot skin of her husband being more than enough to make her breath hitch and lose her composure.

"I've waited too long to take you as mine, Mikasa... Can you forgive me?..." He whispered, his voice rough and laced with desire in her ear.

She shivered as his hot breath fanned against her skin.

"W-What?..."

He swiftly grinded against her roughly at that, her dress riding higher so her sensitive area was flush against his own, her back slightly scraping against the stone. She moaned lightly in response, quickly covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she blushed darkly.

"God, you already sound amazing... Don't hide anything from me..." He murmured, his voice still rough "I said..." He grinded against her harder, earning another -Slightly louder- moan from her lips as well as a surprised squeak "Can you forgive me?..."

Regarding intimacy, they had barley done anything. Everything they were about to do was still so new to them.

Mikasa swallowed thickly as she leaned her head back against the wall, her legs tightening around his waist in suspense of his next move as her breathing became more uneven. Eren was always so impulsive. So she nodded slowly, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I can't hear you..." He moved his hand to trace a delicate line down her neck before it slid down her front slowly, eventually reaching her slightly more exposed heat that was still covered by the white underwear she adorned on. He took it upon himself to tease her as he experimentally rubbed her delicate area, earning a loud moan.

"A-Ah... Yes E-Eren..." She breathed through her moan as she gave him the answer he wanted, her chest already heaving as her hands gripped the wall behind her for extra support.

Mikasa had been exposed to lots things in her life before; Danger, death, heartache, pain... But nothing like this.

Eren smirked, leaning into kiss and bite her appetizing neck as he continued to tease her.

"S-Someone might see..." She breathed, opening her eyes to glance at either end of the long corridor

"And they would leave us to it, we are the happy couple after all..." He purred in her ear, causing her to shudder more

Mikasa bit her lip as she tried to think, her mind being clouded with lusty thoughts. She smirked slightly once she thought of something.

"W-What if Jean happened to walk through here?..." He said, trying to keep her voice even

"Let him..." He smirked against her skin, bucking his hips into hers at the thought as his hand continued to tease "He'll see your mine..."

She moaned in response to his words and actions, she wasn't sure how long she had waited for him to say things like these to her. It was far too long in her opinion.

"So you want him to see me like this?... Exposed?..." She spoke in his ear

Eren growled slightly into her neck as he broke away from her tasteful skin, looking directly into her eyes.

"He wishes..." He grunted before pulling her body flush against his as he carried her to her room, remembering where it was from before.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, stifling a moan into it's crook as his already hard clothed member brushed against her teased heat. She really couldn't wait to get out of her dress.

And neither could he.

He made it to her room. Barely. He kicked the door closed behind them quickly before quickly pressing her against the nearest wall like he had done before in the corridor, kissing her roughly. They needed eachother more feveraintly as more passion filled their heated kiss.

"E-Eren..." She moaned as he rutted against her hard "P-Please..."

"Please what?..." He breathed as he held her hips firmly, pressing against her more as he breathed heavily into her neck as he continued his attack on her sensitive skin.

"F-Fuck me... I'm y-yours..."

And that was all he needed.

They wasted no time in getting down to it, they were both being lead impulsively by their bodies. He stripped her from her dress, she stripped him just as quickly from his clothes. Both of their hands seeming to not be able to stop shaking. They had only heard some things about being... Intimate, but enough to know that first times always hurt for the girl, just for a little while, and that caution should be taken if you don't plan to raising a family just yet.

But none of that was on their minds, not tonight. They threw caution to the wind, having waited so long to do this. She was moaning helplessly, he was grunting and growling. Almost animalistically. And they loved every minute of it. They were together, connected as one. Both feeding and giving the other exactly what they wanted. Utmost pleasure... And it was almost unbearable. The more fast paced they went, the louder they got. They didn't care if the others in the castle heard them, they needed this, craved it. They had always longed for touch, to be able to feel the other and bring them pleasure in such a dark world. They were eachothers light and escape.

"M-Mikasa... F-Fuck... I love you... S-So f-fucking m-much..." He moaned into her neck between each thrust he did into her.

At this point, he couldn't stop hitting her inner most sweet spot, it drove her insane as her nails dragged repetitive angry red lines down his sun kissed back, and she couldn't help herself, couldn't stop herself from causing more. It was just that good. He loved the stinging sensation she caused, it only coaxing him on more and more to hit her harder and deeper each time. In a way, Eren seen this as an apology to her. He was making up for years worth of pushing her away and neglect. For ignoring her and hurting her. For every head butt and pointless fight he tried to pick with her. For every time he screamed at her... And what better way to say "I love you" was there?

None that good enough for her. None other than this.

"A-Ah... E-Eren..." She moaned, biting his shoulder hard to try and keep as minimum noise as possible. Even though really, by now, it was impossible. He was giving her everything she ever wanted. And she was more than happy at the fact that the pain from the start had subsided, leaving only breathtaking pleasure. "I l-love you t-too..."

A wet drop on her neck, rolling down her now marked pale skin, landing in her obsidian hair.

She glanced down to him and leaned her head back, her shaking hands running through messy brown, sweat clad hair, lightly tugging it so she could see his face. He kept going, thrusting deep inside her and staying there for a moment as both their ecstasy riddled bodies shook.

"Eren..."

He slowly leaned up a bit, moaning softly from the movement of still being inside her as he stayed still. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of his face, his brilliant turquoise eyes glassy as he bit his lip in a weak and sad smile, a small tear rolling down his flushed face as he panted through wet and kiss swollen lips. She took his face with both of her hands, pulling his lips to hers as she kissed him hard, feeling her own eyes sting, a tear sliding down her own flushed face as they breathed heavily against the other. He brought his own hands up to hold her face, wiping away her tears as she did for him, moaning painfully into eachothers mouth as he started to thrust again as they held eachother.

The tears weren't easy to stop, but they continued on none the less until they both passed out.


	4. In Sickness and In Health

A week had passed since their wedding night, Eren and Mikasa were as happy as they could be, regarding their situation... They were learning to enjoy the present rather than mourn over a future that hadn't even come yet. Both of them were often easily distracted by the rings that claimed their fourth finger on each of their left hands, catching each other smiling softly as they gazed at the precious metal, running their fingertips along its smoothness.

However, happiness was not exactly something that lasted long in their world. It never did. Something was always there to destroy it... Whether it was someone dying or something else. Casualties were up particularly high this week and... As much as they tried to ignore it, they couldn't. The newly wed couple were happy to have found each other in this cruel world, even though they both would have preferred to meet under different circumstances, but how long would it be until their own happiness were to end?... Eren would have given anything to give Mikasa the happiness she deserved from the very start.

It was a question neither Eren or Mikasa didn't like, something they tried to ignore. They hated the fact that something was going to tear them apart one day, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop it, to stop the inevitable from happening. Another week had passed and Mikasa had gotten somewhat sick. Eren was worried, snapping at his friends and comrades when he didn't mean to, yelling at his wife when she was being stubborn while being ill- Like right now...

"Eren, I'm going on that expedition. Whether you like it or not." She groaned

This was the 10th argument this week regarding the upcoming expedition. Mikasa was determined to go, knowing she and, as much as she didn't want to admit it sometimes, the shortie, were the only ones capable to protect Eren. She would be damned if he went without her.

"Mikasa, don't be a fucking idiot! You've been sick all week!" He exclaimed, agitated "You've been faint, you've had a fever that died down not that long ago, you've been sick and dizzy. Like Hell I'm letting you leave just so you can get eaten by a god damned Titan!"

"Well someone has to protect you!-" She coughed violently, covering her mouth and wrapping her other arm around her stomach, wincing from some sharp pain

"See? This is why you can't go..." He tried to calm down a bit, her fit just now having made him more concerned. He quickly walked closer to her and helped support her as they walked slowly back towards their room. This shouldn't have been an argument for all to see anyway.

"Eren..." She sighed, holding onto him as she closed her eyes "I'm coming... Doesn't matter if you want me to or not..."

Another coughing fit.

"F-Fuck... I-I'm gonna be s-sick..."

"Just hang on, Mika..." He frowned in more worry, rubbing her back gently.

He quickly escorted her to the nearest girls bathroom, she wasted no time in running inside and throwing up the contents of her stomach. There wasn't a lot to throw up as it was, feeling so ill causing her to not be able to eat as normal. She groaned and wrapped her arms tightly around her stomach, hearing a light knocking sound.

"M-Mika?... Are you okay?... Can I come in?..."

"M-fine..."

Another coughing fit was heard and Eren couldn't wait outside any longer.

She stiffened slightly in surprise when she felt warm hands rub her back, lightly petting it as she threw up more. One hand moved to her hair, holding the dark locks up as she heaved more, her hands in a white knuckled grasp as she desperately clinged to the toilet as she violently heaved more and more.

"God, this sucks... You don't have to see this, E-Eren..."

"In sickness and in health, remember?..." He spoke softly, kissing up her currently hunched over spine.

"You're technically not allowed in here..." She faintly giggled

"Pfft, like I care about the rules and regulations at this point. My wife needs me, and if I can't hold back her pretty hair back while she's violently throwing up her guts, then what kind of husband would I be?" He said in a playful tone.

Mikasa could do nothing but shake her head, smiling slightly. She spat out the bad leftover taste in her mouth and wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Thank you..."

"Of course." He smiled slightly "Let's get you to bed, you need rest, I can feel your fever picking up again..." He spoke, his voice lacing with concern and authority

Mikasa could do nothing but sigh and nod in response, feeling her body become weak. Eren didn't think twice about picking her up and carrying her bridal style to their room. Mikasa parted her lips to try and start a protest about how she can walk, but she knew she couldn't. She simply smiled slightly instead and let him carry her.

Once back in their room, he gently laid her down on the bed and laid down beside her, holding her close in his arms. He leaned down to kiss her when-

"E-Eren, I don't want you getting sick. My mouth isn't the most clean place right now anyway..." She blushed lightly

"I don't care."

He smiled and kissed her anyway.


	5. Seeking Help

Mikasa was not showing any signs of bettering better over the next couple days and Eren hated it, she looked sicker and paler as each new day passed. Throwing up so much was making her noticeably thinner, her eyes tired and in pain most of the time now. Things were intense as they were with the upcoming expedition also, the higher ups more sensitive and looking for any faults what-so-ever in Eren so that they would have a valid excuse to execute him sooner rather than later, no longer having the patience for "Humanities hope" to eventually save what was left of the population within the walls.

Eren was told to keep anything he did in private as to not draw the slightest attention to himself, or Mikasa. They were still suspicious of her being a possible Titan shifter.

Those idiots...

As much as Eren wanted to charge down to that damn courtroom to say something in protest, he knew that wouldn't be a smart idea... They would just aim a gun towards his head. Again.

Cowards. All of them were cowards. Eren hated those stuck up snobs, and the people living in Wall Sina were no better. None of them ever worried about when they would die, always living comfortably in blissful ignorance. They had no idea that the so called 'Peace' they lived, bathed and breathed in was an absolute lie. They knew nothing about just how hard life was. Just employ the Soldiers and the Regiments on low funding and expect them to protect them, die for them. Honour and serve, right? Easy enough to live with if you were one of those Assholes. However, he'd bet the Military Police earned more than enough, being cosy with the King and all. Defending him to the last. And, sure, that would be worth the extra money. If the King needed protecting. If he was not an overweight, greedy, pathetic, lazy, drunk old man. But the Soldiers there were no better either, wanting to live just as comfortably and hardly work in their life. It was a smart and pathetic way to live. What would sitting back and doing nothing do? Getting drunk all day off of your salary and pushing down the little people? Nothing.

Bastards. All of them.

Eren sighed and roughly ran his hands through his messy brown hair, trying to take a breath and calm himself down. These thoughts were not helping and Mikasa was still throwing up after 20 minutes.

"Oi, Yeager."

"C-Corporal?" He jumped slightly in surprise

"I need to discuss something with you, it's of importance. I advise you to come with me n-"

Louder wreatching interrupted the older man, he blinked and it took a moment for him to realise it was the other Ackerman. Slight concern showed on his usually expressionless face, she was his relative after all...

"Is... She okay?..."

Eren sighed, biting his lip in concern "She's been unwell for the past week but she's been trying to hide it from everyone... She keeps throwing up and fainting..."

"So she hasn't gone to see Hanji I take it?..."

"No, she doesn't want to..."

"Make her."

"But, Sir,-"

"You want her to get better, right?"

"Of course-"

"Then take her to go see bat shit crazy, drag her if you have to. We Ackermans are stubborn."

"Y-Yes Sir... Um, what was it that you needed me for?..."

Levi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck "That... Can wait for now, this is more of an important matter..."

"A-Are you sure?... Because I can take her to bed-"

"Take her to shitty four-eyes, you hear me? That's an order."

"Yes Sir..."

Levi nodded, turning on his heel and swiftly walking away. He heard Mikasa groan from the bathroom and frowned more in worry.

"E-Eren, who were you t-talking to?..."

"Just the Corporal, Mika... Are you okay? He told me to take you to see bat sh- Er, I mean Hanji..." He sighed, shaking his head "Can we go?... I'm really worried about you..."

"E-Eren..."

"It was an order, he said so... Besides, you're my Wife, I'll drag you there if I have to"

"God damn it..."

Eren ended up having to carry her to Hanjis lab.

"Look! It's the newly weds!~" Hanji squealed

"H-Hi Hanji... Um... Mikas sick. She has been for a little while but she refused help..."

"Oh, Sweetie, you know you can always come see me, whether you're sick or need a hangover cure~" She smiled "Now, whats the problem here?"

"She's been sick and dizzy and fainting a lot..."

"Mm, that's not good. Come, take a seat. Eren'll throw his back out."

Eren carried her to one of the comfortable looking seats and placed her down gently, kissing her head. He took the seat next to her and held her hand in his reassuringly.

Hanji smiled to them and ruffled their hair "I'll make some tea, yeah?"

"Sounds good." Eren smiled, Mikasa nodding and smiling weakly also

Hanji hummed softly as she prepared 3 cups of tea, coming back once it was done and setting it on the table for them, Eren handing Mikasa her cup and holding it with her as to steady her shaking hands as she drank, drinking his after.

"So..." She started, sitting down next to them with some notes in her hands and a pen "When did this start?"

"Um... A-Around a week ago..." Mikasa croaked, covering her mouth in a cough

"Is the sickness random or in patterns? That tea should help by the way."

"Random I guess, but it's been continuous... Every day this week since it began."

"Right... Now, have you two um... You know..." She giggled, winking at the two Lovers

"Have we what?..."

"By the walls, the innocence is priceless!" She cackled "Have you two banged?"

They both stared at her.

"Had SEX!"

They flushed deeply, looking down and nodding.

"Ha! Knew it~ It's only normal for newly weds to go at it like animals during the start of their marriage, don't worry~"

They groaned and blushed darker.

"So since your wedding was last week and this sickness has started this week, I may have an idea. Ah- Wait, were you two intimate before marriage at all?"

"N-No..."

"Right okay, then I'll keep with the theory I have for now." She giggled "Don't worry, what I think the issue is isn't bad at all, just maybe a little complicated... Especially regarding Erens current situation." She frowned a bit and showed a sympathetic smile

"Okay, so what's your theory?" Eren asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well, I think Mikasas-"

"Hanji." Erwin knocked before walking in

"Erwin, hey, what can I do for you?"

"I need to borrow Eren to discuss the... Situation... Levi said I can find him here"

"They haven't..." Hanji said in disbelief, her eyes wide

Erwin frowned and nodded, looking to Eren and Mikasa

"Oh just tell them to piss off..." Hanji muttered in a sigh

"Then that would make matters worse... Is everything okay? Why are you two here?"

"Mikasa's sick." Eren sighed

"Is this true?" He looked to the dark haired female

"Y-Yes, Sir... I apologise for not bringing it to attention sooner..." She stuttered, nodding once

"Don't worry about it, just ensure you get well rested. We'll need you back out there with us soon enough." He lightly smiled to her

"Yes, Sir." She nodded

"Hanji, ensure she is cared for. Eren, I need you in my company for the mean time"

"I don't know..."

"Eren, it's okay, I'll be fine." Mikasa reassured him, taking his hand in hers and kissing his knuckles

"Alright, get Hanji to come get me if you get any worse, okay? I'll be there before you know it. Promise." He kissed her head

"I will... Now don't keep the Commander waiting."

Eren nodded and left Mikasa in Hanjis care, leaving the room with Erwin.

"So... What's your theory, Hanji?..."


	6. Looming Shadows

Mikasa stared at Hanji wide eyed after Eren left with Erwin, hearing Hanjis conclusion to her theory of what exactly was wrong with her. Of what exactly was causing her to be this unwell. She almost couldn't believe it. She felt herself become paler and the air rush out of her lungs. Her stomach doing hard flips as well as creating restless butterflies. This couldn't be true...

"A-Are you sure?!..." She winced, holding her head after she shot up a bit, groaning

"Easy sweetie, it's just what I think... I mean, you're showing obvious symptoms... There is the possible chance you could have just caught a bug by coincidence, but I have a gut feeling you are carrying Erens child... And I think you do too~" She teased lightly

Mikasa covered her mouth with one hand in shock, it also helping to try and push down the upcoming sickening feeling she felt burn its way to her throat.

"I think an official test is in order, that way, we can put this thing to rest and we'll know for certain." She assured, smiling softly "Now I need a urine sample, but just to be extra sure, I'll need a blood one too. Are you okay with that?..."

Mikasa could only faintly nod, her free hand slowly wrapping around her abdomen at the very thought of a child developing inside of her. Erens child.

"Alrighty~ Don't worry, we'll figure this all out, Sweetie. Just make yourself comfortable, yeah? I think I'll go make you something that'll keep your fluids and strength up... Oh, and more tea aswell."

"T-Thank you, Hanji..." Her weak voice croaked again

Hanji smiled sympathetically to her, getting up to start making her a concoction and start the tests.

* * *

"So, Eren, I'm sure you understand this is a... Delicate... Situation to say the least... Please just be very careful with what you plan to do. Remember that the expedition is very soon, we need you to focus and be at your best... I know Cadet Ackerman is sick, it's understandable that you want to help her as much as you can, but you can't do that if you're dead. They're looking for any reason what-so-ever to execute you now... I advise you to keep your head clear." Erwin said, seeing Eren to the door of his office.

"Y-Yes, Sir... I... I understand... But, uh, c-can you keep her back from this expedition?... I've already lost my Mother to those Monsters... I can't lose her too... Just please, don't let her go... She's not fit to go out there and fight... Not yet..."

"As painful as it is for me to say, Mikasa is one of our very best fighters, right along side Corporal Levi... We would be at a very high disadvantage if she isn't accompanying us on this trip..." He sighed "There is always the chance she could get better, and, if that's going to be the case, if we don't have her, then we're at a huge loss. I'm sure you understand, Eren..."

Eren bit his lip hard in concern, clenching and unclenching his hands "I understand..." He said quietly

Erwin nodded to him once in concern "Give my regards to her, would you? And I'll try to see that she remains in a medic tent the majority of the time she'll be out with us..."

Eren nodded once and saluted him before leaving his office, making his way back to Hanjis as he took in all the information given. The situation was getting dire now, almost everything was out of their hands.

Before he realised it, he came out of his head for a moment long enough to see that he had walked passed Hanjis door that was a couple doors back. he shook his head and sighed, running his hands through his hair "Get it together, Eren..." He muttered to himself.

How could a person on Death Row keep a clear head? To ask this of him, it was almost unfair...

He glanced out one of the windows in the hallway blankly, not realising how late it had gotten. Just how long was he talking with the Commander? His thoughts immediately went to Mikasa, he hoped she was okay with Hanji practically all day... Hoped that she maybe would have gotten the least bit better. Hanji was a professional... Right? As funny and eccentric as she could be, he knew she was in safe hands.

He walked back towards the door, knocking once before opening it and walking in.

"Hey..." He gave them a half-hearted smile, feeling the weight of the world on his shoulders

"Eren, did everything go alright with Erwin? How are... Things?..."

Eren sighed, knowing she knew just as much of the information as he did "Not good..."

Hanji frowned a bit as she continued analysing Mikasas tests "Assholes. All of them..." She huffed

"Tell me about it... I... I-I'm not a Monster, am I...?"

"No, Honey... Of course you're not... Come here..." She looked up at him, giving him a sad smile as she opened her arms.

Eren cautiously walked towards her before she pulled him into a tight hug "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise..."

Eren couldn't stop the small genuine smile that came across his lips, hugging her back lightly.

"Thanks, Hanji..."

Hanji rubbed his back a bit before letting him go, looking at his worried face. "Want some tea? It's late and should relax you... You don't want wrinkles or grey hair at your age, believe me" She laughed softly

"Please... I think I could use it..."

Hanji nodded once, offering him a small smile as she got up from her testing station, washing her hands thoroughly before making tea for them both.

"How long has she been asleep?..." He asked, kneeling down at the side of Mikasas chair and brushing the hair from her eyes

"She had another dizzy spell and it made her tired, she's been asleep for an hour maybe." She hummed as she brewed

Eren sighed in concern as he looked over Mikasas physical appearance, she didn't look any better, maybe even slightly worse. Her face wasn't peaceful, it was one consisting of a feeling of fear and uncertainty. He leant up and pressed a kiss to her forehead, placing a warm hand over her colder one and frowning a bit at her touch. He pulled the blanket that was sitting on the back of the chair down over her securely.

"She's usually burning up in her sleep like crazy, now she's freezing..." He sighed in worry "How are the tests going?... Do you know what's wrong with her yet?..."

"I'm sure I do..." She walked over to him with his tea, handing it to him before going back over to the tests she was analysing over for the umpteenth time, reading through them again "I've looked over her results more than a few times just to make sure I didn't make any mistakes or misreads... Eren, Mikasa is carrying your child..."


	7. Fearful Results

Eren couldn't understand what Hanji had just informed him, feeling as though his body had registered the sentence before his mind could. His eyes widened and he felt his stomach drop suddently, a whole new feeling of worry and responsibility taking over him.

"Mikasa... Mikasas what?..." He asked dumbfounded

He couldn't feel any sensation in his body, feeling hot and cold at the same time, his skin almost breaking out in a cold sweat.

"I know it's a lot to take in... It's probably what made Mikasa have a dizzy spell earlier..." She sighed "Everything leads to that being the only conclusion. Every test points to pregnancy... You're going to be a Father, Eren." Hanji gave him a reassuring smile "Look, I know things right now are tough. Under any circumstances, we can not tell anyone. Not even your friends. The higher ups could find out... And if that happens..." She trailed off, cringing at the very thought

"She... How long?..." Eren asked, feeling that he was still in a state of shock

"Mm, Well, my guess is she conceived your child on your wedding night. That's when most couples try to start a family."

Eren sighed and nodded, looking down into his cup of tea before looking to Mikasas sleeping face.

"I'm such an idiot... I should have had more control..."

"Hey, now don't talk like that..." She spoke softly in assurance "You couldn't have known this was going to happen..."

"My Father was a Doctor... I should have known better..." He groaned a bit

"Whatever you think you could have done 'better', forget it. This is the situation now. It's not the best timing with everything going on with you and the higher ups, I know, but you both have a new responsibility now... Besides, a little titan baby running around here would just be so adorable~" She cooed

"If the higher ups find out..."

"They won't. We won't let that happen..." She sighed "I know I said not to tell anyone, but the people that should be informed of this news is the Captain and the Commander... They'll know all the meast measures and actions as well as precautions to take. Is that okay?..."

"Of course..." He looked to Mikasa, daydreaming a bit

"You two can sleep here tonight if you'd like..." Hanji offered with a small smile

"That might be a good idea... I don't want to wake her up, she doesn't get as much sleep as the others as it is..." He sighed, glancing to Hanji "What... What would they do to her if they do find out..."

"It's not gonna happen."

"But what if-"

Hanji got up and took hold of his shoulders securely "Eren, trust me, she'll be okay. They both will. This, I promise you." She said sternly as she looked him in the eyes.

Eren took a breath and nodded, smiling just slightly "Thank you..."

Hanji smiled slightly in return and nodded "Now, you two can sleep here or you can have my bed next door. I don't mind sleeping there, it deffinatly wouldn't be the first time." She laughed sofly

"Are you sure?"

"Of course~"

Eren nodded and carefully picked up Mikasa into his arms, she stirred a bit but remained asleep as she nuzzled into his chest. He carried her to Hanjis bed and laid her down comfortably, Hanji peeked into the doorway of her room and smiled softly at them.

"Now, if you need anything, just ask, alright? I don't bite~" She cooed, turning to go back to her chair.

"Yeah, thanks again Hanji, for everything..."

Hanji closed the door for him and returned to her lab, wrapping a blanket around herself as she thought over everything. She yawned and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Eren glanced to Mikasa and sighed softly, he paced his room for a bit, not taking his tired eyes of of her unconscious form. He laid down beside her and pulled her close to him. He closed his eyes and took in her comforting scent.

"I love you so much... Both of you..."


	8. Closing The Distance

The next few months were stressful for everyone, the higher ups knew something was wrong in the Survey Core, but no one that knew revealed anything they shouldn't have, the only other people knowing the new information being; Captain Levi and Commander Erwin. Mikasa and Erens friends knew nothing, and Erens paranoia was getting worse.

"Eren, please, calm down... You'll give yourself a heart attack..." Mikasa said softly "Stop pacing and sit down..."

"How can I? Anything could happen, Mikasa... I'm not just trying to protect you anymore... We've brought a kid into this mess..."

"I know... just... Please..."

Eren sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair roughly. He sat down next to her on the further side of their bed. Over the past month, they had become somewhat estranged. Eren was completely paranoid about something happening to Mikasa and their unborn child she was carrying behind his back, and Mikasa just wanting everything to go back to the way things were. She didn't regret conceiving Erens child, but she seen what it was doing to Eren.

She reached out and lightly placed her hand on his, Eren didn't exactly flinch, but he bit the inside of his cheek.

"Eren..."

"What? You're gonna say I'm just over thinking everything, right? That I should just try breathing or some shit like that? Do me a favour and don't." He said a little bitterly

Mikasa looked at him, her eyes slightly wide. She looked down and moved her hand away from his, biting her lip hard. She sniffed a bit and moved to stand up from their bed, rubbing her eyes a bit.

"Mikasa, wait, where are you going?..."

"I... I just need some air..."

"You should stay here..."

"No... I can't..."

Eren huffed slightly and grabbed her wrist, sharply pulling her back to the bed. She looked to him with wide eyes as she tried to pull herself form his grip.

"Eren, y-you're hurting me..."

He glared at her and increased his grip slightly, making her wince. "This isn't just about you anymore... You can't just do what you want anymore! Can't you just think for once in your life? It's not just about me or you now! You have to understand that!"

Tears streamed down her face and she yanked her arm from his grip.

"I understand that, Eren... More than anyone!" She yelled back, her breath hitching as she wrapped her arms around herself "You don't need to yell at me, I know I'm the most responsible here!"

Her eyes widened and she winced again, holding her abdomen tighter.

"M-Mika?... Are you okay?..." He asked in concern

"J-Just a sharp pain... It's fine..."

"Just... fuck, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Mikasa took a deep breath and held it for a moment before she exhaled it shakingly, nodding slowly.

"I know you're already stressed... I shouldn't be causing you more... I... I'll leave you alone for a bit if that's what you want..."

"I just want you here..."

"I am here..."

"Are you?..."

He sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment before slowly turning to look at her.

"Mika, I'm sorry... I know I've been distant... I just... Don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you... Either of you..."

She glanced to him and lightly placed her hand on his again "I understand... Just... Talk to me... The way we used to..."

"You need to take better care of yourself... Hell, I need to take better care of you... The way a Husband should..."

They sat there in silence for a little while, they had subconciosly moved closer to eachother, eventually Mikasa was resting her head on Erens shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her from behind.

"Eren?..." Mikasas quiet voice spoke out

"Hm?..." He rubbed her back a bit as he hummed in response

"Do... Do you remember when we played House when we were kids?..." She smiled slightly at the distant memory

He laughed slightly, nodding in agreement "Yeah..."

"Did you ever think this was going to happen?..."

"No... Not that I didn't think about or end up having dreams like this..."

"Do... Do you regret it turning out like this...?" She bit her lip anxiously

Eren glanced to her and kissed the top of her head "No, of course not..."

A tear ran down her face and she smiled, rubbing her face with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Not now, not in a million years..." He assured her, holding her closer "So don't cry..." He tilted her chin up to face him and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, kissing her forehead.

She smiled tearfully at her Husband and leaned in closer to softly kiss his lips, he smiled slightly and returned the cute affection, kissing her back.

"You've not kissed me since we found out..."

"I know... I'll try and be a better Husband to you... One that you desserve... I promise..."

"Alright..." She smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek

He held her closer and placed his hand on her abdomen, rubbing it gently.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?"

"Hm... I don't know..." She said, suddenly in a daydream, another tear running down her face suddenly

"Mikasa... Your're crying..." Eren said in concern, moving his other hand to wipe the stray tear away almost immediately

"Hm?..." She blinked, snapping out of it with a few blinks "Oh... I'm sorry..." She spoke indifferently

"What's wrong...? Is it me? Did I do something?..."

"No... You didn't do anything..." She looked down

"Then why are you crying?..." He tucked a stray hair behind her ear, tilting her chin back up to look at him as he cupped her face, rubbing his thumb gently under her eye

"I just... I never thought this would happen..." She laughed tearfully "I never thought of myself as a Mother..." She bit her lip as she looked down, more tears slipping free "It just makes me think... About before..."

"Before what?..." He rubbed her back comfortingly

"Before I ever met you..." Her voice was laced with indifferent sadness, one he hadn't heard in a while.

He could recognise that sadness a mile away, it came from a time where they still lived in ignorance as they were forced to be nothing but cattle from a younger age. A time before they met, when their families were still whole and complete. Before the pain and sorrow of Death would forever change who they were, before it moulded them into the people they grew up to be... Before the loss of wall Maria. Before the many more countless deaths they had to see over and over again, new ones, old ones, the ones from past memories that would randomly come to mind when they closed their eyes. All of it, un-erasable.

Mikasa sighed sadly as she raked through her precious memories, nostalgia washing over her as a sad smile came to play on her soft lips.

"I never told you... did I..."

"Told me what?..."

"My Mother... the day she and my Father..." She swallowed thickly

"Hey, it's okay... You don't have to-"

"I want to... It... it's okay..." She looked to him and took a breath

"Your Father visited us frequently because my Mother... She... She was pregnant..."

Erens eyes widened as he looked to her "She... You would have had a sibling if those animals didn't..." He stuttered a bit in shock

Mikasa could only nod slowly, fidgeting with her hands.

"I would have had a Brother..."

Eren clenched his hands "If we had got there sooner..."

"It wasn't your fault..."

"But-"

"Eren, don't blame yourself... Okay?" She spoke softly, taking his face into her hands

Eren sighed and nodded, closing his eyes "You'll be a great Mother, you know that? You'll be just like your own... She would be so proud of you..." He assured her, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead

"Your Mother would be proud of you too..." She smiled, nuzzling into him under his chin as she listened to his soothing heartbeat.

"She was your Mom too you know..." He rubbed her back

"Yeah, I know..."

They stayed like that for a while, simply holding onto each other. They ended up falling asleep, having better dreams than usual. There would be no more yelling or being distant, no more tears. At least, that's what they hoped for.


End file.
